Sleepwalking
by Lenayuri
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: —Es... es la 01:15am, estoy en la habitación de Hannibal Lecter, y mi nombre es Will Graham— Will no ha sido capaz de dormir y su sonambulismo lo ha metido en algunas situaciones extrañas. Desde ser detenido por la policía, terminar en la cima de su techo, y ahora... ¿en la habitación de Hannibal Lecter? [Hannibal/Will]


**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **meuluna**. Traducción autorizada. El link se encuentra en mi perfil.

**Advertencias**. Maldiciones, mordidas, PWP, relación SLASH, sexo.

* * *

**Sonambulismo**

Un minuto estaba apagando la luz de la habitación, y al siguiente, Will Graham estaba de pie delante de la cama de otra persona. La cama de Hannibal Lecter, para ser precisos. Se quedó sin aliento y se presionó contra la pared en estado de shock y confusión, hiperventilando y sudando como si deseara despertar de un mal sueño. Pero eso usualmente sucedía en su propia cama. El golpeteo de su corazón en sus oídos casi bloqueó el sonido del doctor llamándole por su nombre.

—¿Will? Will, ¿eres consciente de ti mismo ahora?

—Yo... creo que sí— Will tartamudeaba sus palabras, sus dientes castañeando y su cuerpo temblando. No podía decir si era por miedo o por frío, posiblemente ambos. Estaba sólo en pijama, después de todo.

—Mantente en calma, Will. Repasa el ejercicio que te enseñé. Es la una y cuarto de la mañana— la voz de Hannibal era como un ungüento calmante para los nervios. Tomó una respiración profunda.

—Es... es la 01:15am, estoy en la habitación de Hannibal Lecter, y mi nombre es Will Graham— su respiración era mucho más estable ahora que estaba más seguro de sí mismo. Era capaz de pensar con mayor claridad —¿Me viste entrar a tu habitación?

—No, no lo hice. Me desperté por el sonido de ti llorando junto a mi cama— Will se llevó una mano temblorosa a la cara y, por supuesto, había lágrimas allí. Se secó los ojos empañados con el dorso de la mano —Grité tu nombre un par de veces antes de que despertaras. ¿No te acuerdas de haber venido aquí?

—No puedo recordar nada. Me desmayé una vez apagué las luces en mi habitación.

—Otra laguna en tu memoria. Estoy preocupado por este sonambulismo, Will. No quiero que termines herido— Hannibal logró hacer contacto visual con el voluble hombre y Will pudo ver que los ojos de Hannibal estaban llenos de preocupación. Will estaba seguro de que nunca había visto tanta emoción en los ojos color marrón oscuro desde que se habían conocido —Siéntate, y trata de recordar lo que sentías justo antes de que tu memoria se desvaneciera.

Will se sentó en el borde de la cama, tratando de mantener distancia entre ellos, pero la cama se inclinaba hacia el otro hombre y por eso terminó un par de pulgadas más cerca de lo que había previsto. Aún así, no era como si él no pudiera soportarlo. Después de todo, fue capaz de mantener el contacto visual con él, aunque fuera sólo por un corto período de tiempo.

—Yo... recuerdo que no quería ir a la cama. No se trataba sólo del temor habitual a las pesadillas. Yo... no puedo ponerlo en palabras, pero sentí que faltaba algo. Algo que quería estuviera allí. Intenté dormir con mis perros antes, pero no sirvió de nada.

—Will, creo que la palabra que estás buscando es 'soledad'

—No, no, no— dijo Will, sacudiendo la cabeza —Sé lo que es la soledad, esto no lo era. Era más que eso, era... era un deseo fuerte, un deseo de contacto humano. No quiero dormir solo porque siento como si eso eliminara mi existencia, y eso me asustó. Quería que alguien estuviera a mi lado, así no desaparecería.

—Así que viniste a mi casa ¿esperando a dormir conmigo?— casi se ahoga en estado de shock por la contundencia de la declaración, y no podía dejar de reír —¿Will? ¿Algo está mal? ¿Necesitas algo de beber?

—Ja... ja, no, estoy bien. Es sólo que... la forma en cómo lo dijiste... bueno, el término 'dormir con' generalmente no significa dormir realmente. Por lo general significa... otras cosas— _como el sexo_, pensó para sí mismo, su cara enrojeciendo un poco.

—Te aseguro Will, que no era mi intención sugerir algo así. Creo que dormir en la misma cama por esta noche sería muy beneficioso; así que si no puedes dormir, puedes despertarme para hablar conmigo acerca de tus pesadillas antes de que se te olviden. Y te ayudaré a asegurarte de que no "se borrará tu existencia". Incluso puede ayudarte a dormir.

Will estaba a punto de reír hasta que se dio cuenta de la seriedad en la cara de Hannibal, y pensó en ello un poco —Supongo que no se pierde nada con probar. Sinceramente, estoy bastante desesperado por dormir.

Will no podía verlo, pero el corazón de Hannibal casi saltó de su pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Se necesitaría una cantidad excepcional de autocontrol para no desflorar el cuerpo dormido de Will, pero si había algo que había aprendido a lo largo de los años, era el autocontrol. Se movió hacia el otro lado de la cama, jalando las sábanas con cuidado y palmeando el colchón a su lado. Mentalmente se maldijo por tener una cama tan grande.

—Sólo ten cuidado, tengo una tendencia a abrazar almohadas, así que es posible que accidentalmente te deje sudoroso al abrazarte en su lugar. Podríamos dormir con diferentes capas de sábanas, si estás…

—No hay necesidad de preocuparse por eso, Will. Esto es por tu salud.

Sí, Hannibal iba a necesitar un montón de autocontrol para no tener una erección en medio de la noche.

Eran alrededor de las 3am cuando Hannibal no pudo soportar el sonido del llanto de Will y finalmente decidió despertarlo.

Se había aferrado a él y Hannibal había sido capaz de calmarlo al acariciar su pelo y recordarle su presencia. Pero ahora, ni siquiera eso no estaba funcionando. Will se alejó de él, y ahora estaba sollozando en una almohada, sacudiéndose violentamente y pateando. Hannibal estaba seguro de que iba a tener moretones en la mañana, pero agarró un brazo de Will de todas maneras y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Will. Will, despierta.

El hombre en sus brazos se despertó de golpe, sin dejar de llorar y confundido. Su primera reacción fue la de empujar a Hannibal lejos, pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte como para luchar en contra, y sus brazos se sentían cómodos. Así que en lugar de eso, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del otro hombre, tratando de recuperar el aliento y algún sentido de dónde se encontraba.

—¿Estás bien, Will?

Asintió con la cabeza bruscamente, demasiado temeroso de dejarlo ir, pero demasiado tímido para mirarlo.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que estabas soñando?

—Yo... estaba solo. Te fuiste. Estaba tratando de encontrarte...— estaba temblando, con la voz inestable, tartamudeando y atropellando sus palabras. Se rió dolorosamente, finalmente encontrándose con la mirada del médico —¿Es esta la práctica normal?

Hannibal estaba confundido —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir... no podrías hacer esto con la mayoría de tus pacientes, ¿verdad?— Hannibal se tensó un poco —¿Soy sólo tu paciente, o soy tu amigo?

Hannibal se sentó, mirando al hombre empapado, tímido, hermoso y completamente ajeno acostado en su cama. Will se apoyó en sus codos, mirando lejos. No sabía si era por el sudor o no, pero parecía que estaba desgarrándose un poco. La idea de ver a Will llorar por su culpa normalmente lo encendía, pero en este caso absolutamente rompía su corazón. Con una profunda bocanada de aire, Hannibal se preparó para hacerle a Will lo que había querido hacer durante mucho tiempo.

—Will— comenzó, para llamar la atención del agente especial —Nunca has sido mi paciente— Hannibal se inclinó, apoyando su peso sobre un brazo, colocándolo junto a la cabeza de Will —Y tú no eres, ciertamente, mi amigo.

Y entonces, le dio un beso.

No fue un beso largo de ninguna manera. Fue un beso ligero, apenas rozando los labios, la respiración se mezclaba entre ellos. Estaba probando las aguas, una garantía de seguridad que significaba que Hannibal no estaba haciendo ningún daño al decir que no eran amigos, una exposición de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

El beso fue mucho en tan corto período de tiempo, y pronto, hubo muchos más besos muy diferente a eso. Justo cuando Hannibal estaba a punto de separarse y ofrecerle dormir en una cama de invitados, Will lo tomó de ambos lados de la cara y estrelló sus bocas con una desesperación y hambre que hizo que las entrañas de Hannibal dieran volteretas. No pudo resistirse a escalar sobre el más pequeño, apoyando los antebrazos en ambos lados de la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior, amando el jadeo que consiguió y saboreando el sabor de la boca que le daba la bienvenida.

Y carajo, Hannibal era bienvenido. Will lo había hecho con un montón de gente antes, pero nunca había experimentado lo que la lengua de Hannibal estaba haciéndole ahora mismo. Parecía saber exactamente dónde frotar y lamer para que su cuerpo temblara y quisiera aún más. Will envolvió sus piernas alrededor del mayor y juntó sus caderas y _joder_, Hannibal estaba duro como una piedra y hacía ruidos en su boca y la capacidad de hacer que un hombre como Hannibal perdiera la compostura le hacía sentir poderoso y especial. Necesario. Y lo convirtió en suyo.

Cuando se alejaban en busca de aire, Will se volcó y se sentó en el regazo de Hannibal, besando a lo largo de su fuerte mandíbula y desabrochándole la camisa de dormir de seda de lujo que era actualmente la peor cosa en el mundo. Finalmente, después de sacar la maldita cosa, Will pasó las manos por el cuerpo bien tonificado, los abdominales cincelados, el vello marrón en el pecho que era tan suave, como pelusa. Se sacó su propia camisa, tirándola en algún lugar sin cuidado y besando una trayectoria por el hermoso torso fuerte del médico, frotando su erección sobre del pantalón y amando los sonidos que salían de la boca de Hannibal y la forma en la que su rostro se desencajaba por el placer.

Cansado de ser objeto de molestia, Hannibal los volcó una vez más, dejando a Will debajo de él ferozmente y mordiéndole el cuello, frotando sus erecciones juntas con fuerza. Mientras Hannibal bajaba aún más para jugar con los pezones rosados de Will, Will se aferró a él, extendiendo sus piernas con una mirada tan lasciva en su rostro, que casi hizo que se viniera en los pantalones en ese momento.

—Doctor— Will gimió y Hannibal se detuvo por un segundo, confundido ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Will nunca lo llamaba así, él siempre usaba su nombre o apellido. Le encendido, y por cierto, Will gimió de nuevo cuando mordió el pezón rosado delante de él, Will lo disfrutaba. Hannibal se movió para acariciar y morder los muslos suaves pero bien tonificados de Will, y Will se estaba impacientando. Cada beso ligero y cada mordida y el cosquilleo de su cabello contra su piel eran una burla y una tortura.

—Dime lo que quieres, Will— dijo Hannibal con calma, mirando a Will —Voy a hacer lo que quieras, pero sólo si se miras a los ojos y lo dices— Will gimió; Hannibal estaba siendo malo. Pero su necesidad venció su timidez.

—Quiero que... que... m-me la chupes y luego me folles— dijo, casi ahogándose con esas últimas palabras. Hannibal se sorprendió, no esperaba que Will realmente fuese capaz de ser tan atrevido. Aún desatendido, Will presionó las caderas contra su cara —Por favor, doctor— gimió, amando el estremecimiento que parecía recorrer el cuerpo de Hannibal al sonido de la palabra. _Así que era un doctor fetichista_, Will pensó para sí mismo.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, Hannibal le bajó los calzoncillos y tomó a Will en su boca, relajando expertamente la garganta para disfrutar de todo el miembro. Will arqueó la espalda y gimió en voz alta, y Hannibal tuvo que sostener sus caderas para mantener al hombre más inexperto follándole su garganta, haciéndole vomitar. Cerró los ojos y tarareó en voz baja mientras chupaba a Will, moviendo la cabeza y girando su lengua alrededor, corriendo a lo largo de la longitud de su pene y girando alrededor de la punta. Hannibal se quitó y dejó que su lengua trabajara por él, masajeando los lugares perfectos con los dedos, antes de tomar la punta en su boca y chupar de nuevo. Se sentía tan increíble, tan absolutamente perfecto en la boca de Hannibal. El instinto de Will le decía que enroscara los dedos en el pelo de Hannibal y lo empujara hacia abajo alrededor de él, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Quería Hannibal tuviera el control, que cuidara de él, porque Hannibal siempre sabía lo que necesitaba.

Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando Hannibal se apartó, y el aire frío que golpeó su pene le hizo retorcerse y gemir. Hannibal agarró una botella de la mesilla de noche junto a él y se sentó de nuevo, cubrió sus dedos con la sustancia que estaba dentro. Will sabía lo suficiente sobre anal saber para qué era. Mordiéndose los labios en anticipación, extendió sus piernas, tirando de ellos cerca de su pecho. Hannibal se acercó a la cara de Will, besándolo con suavidad, antes de empujar un dedo dentro de él.

Will hizo una mueca ante la intrusión, ya que era un poco incómodo. Pero tan pronto como Hannibal lo besó profundamente, la sensación del segundo dedo deslizándose en él apenas había sido registrado. El tercer dedo picó, pero mientras Hannibal los bombeaba dentro y fuera, separándolos, rozó un punto que casi hizo que Will viera estrellas. Se aferró con fuerza a Hannibal, gimiendo en el beso y tratando de hacer retroceder esos maravillosos dedos para sentir esa sensación de nuevo, pero antes de que él se diera cuenta, ya estaban fuera de él y Hannibal estaba sentado, y joder ¿estaba sonriendo? Will estaba a punto de protestar hasta que vio lo que el doctor estaba haciendo. Will casi se corrió sólo de ver Hannibal acariciando su pene, cubriéndolo con el lubricante.

—Hannibal…— tragó saliva, sus ojos siguiendo el movimiento de la mano experta, en esa absolutamente hermosa polla. Quería tocarlo, saborearlo, sentirlo golpeando en su culo —Te necesito dentro de mí _ahora_.

—Ahora, querido, ¿es esa la forma de pedir algo? — El bastardo engreído estaba disfrutando de esto. Pero Will tenía su propia manera de burlarse de él.

—¡Por favor, doctor Lecter!— gimió, mirándolo fijamente a la cara y puso la mejor cara de cachorro pudo.

De repente Hannibal le inmovilizó y se deslizó hasta el fondo en un movimiento sólido. Will casi gritó, haciendo un ruido ahogado en el fondo de su garganta y agarrándose a los hombros de Hannibal como la ayuda. El hombre se inclinó sobre él, besando su oreja y susurrando palabras de aliento cuando empezó a moverse. Era lento, deliberado y dolorosamente tierno —Hannibal... Doctor por favor, te necesito, necesito que me folles con fuerza, quiero que sea duro Doctor— Will jadeó, gimiendo con cada palabra y empujándose contra su polla.

Hannibal se apartó para mirarlo con una expresión preocupada pero desesperada en su rostro —¿Estás seguro? No quiero hacerte daño…

—¡Sí! Jódeme, muérdeme, jálame del cabello. ¡No quiero que seas amable conmigo nunca más!— Will casi gritó de frustración —¡Por favor, doctor!

Por un momento, Hannibal se quedó inmóvil, sin dar crédito a las palabras que acaba de salir de la boca de Will. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa salvaje sin embargo, y envolvió sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de Will, sujetándolo firmemente. —Si eso es lo que deseas.

Y entonces, fue hundiendo sus dedos en los brazos fuertes de Hannibal mientras golpeaba en él, la cama crujía con cada golpe. Sus dedos de los pies se encrespan, ojos en blanco y apenas era consciente de los ruidos obscenos que estaba haciendo. Todo lo que podía oír era el latido de su corazón, el sonido del golpeteo de piel con piel y la hermosa forma en la que el doctor gimió su nombre y gruñó mientras mordía su hombro. Will gimió por el dolor y el placer, ni siquiera preocupándose por el hecho de que sabía que iba a dejar una marca y que esos dientes afilados habían perforado ligeramente la piel.

Con un giro de las caderas, Hannibal le golpeaba ese hermoso lugar con cada embestida, y no podía ver nada. Lo único que podía hacer era apretar por sí mismo el pene dentro de él y llevar a Hannibal a la cercanía de la liberación antes de terminar él. Hannibal se perdió pronto también, eyaculando su semen por todo el hermoso cuerpo del agente. Envolvió una mano alrededor de sus penes y los masturbó tanto para llegar al orgasmo, y pronto Will yacía acostado, con su energía completamente agotada. Sólo había dejado lo suficiente para ver como Hannibal lamía su semen combinados en su estómago y pecho antes de dormirse.

Cuando se despertó, se encontraba recluido fuertemente en los brazos de Hannibal, y Will estaba seguro de que era la mejor noche de que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Nota Traductora**.

¿Y bien? A que es sensual, ¿verdad? Y muy, muy, muy, pero muy erótico. Aunque me queda la impresión de que Hanni ya probó a Will... de muchas maneras posibles *-*

Gracias por leer y comentar. OvO

**_And thank you very much, meuluna._**


End file.
